Shadow's Adventure With Life And Love
by ChaosShadow759
Summary: Shadow meets Aurora The Hedgehog, who changes his life forever.
1. Start

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Sonic characters, they are owned by SEGA. Aurora The Hedgehog is owned by E-Vay.**

Shadow The Hedgehog walked down the street. For once he was wearing clothes, but that was due to the cold weather. He wore a light coat and a pair of jeans, since he was somewhat immune to the cold climate.

He bumps into a pink hedgehog who falls. "Yikes! Hey! Watch where your-" She looks up at Shadow, who kindly offers his hand to help her up. She grabs his hand, and he pulls her onto her feet. He picks up her bag and hands it to her. "Aurora, what are you doing out in this cold?"

She takes her bag. "I was about to ask you the same. Mom and Dad have been on a vacation for awhile, so I figured that I'd go visit some friends." Shadow nods, "So Sonic finally decided to have a vacation, huh? Let's hope nothing bad happens, something like the Doctor."

Shadow starts to walk away. "Shadow!" Aurora runs to him. "Hm?" "Could I go with you to your place?" Shadow turns around, "Hmph" Shadow walks down the road. Aurora just stands there. Shadow turns around, "Well are you coming?" Aurora runs s to him and smiles, "Thank you!" Shadow nods as he runs to his house followed by Aurora.

Shadow unlocks his door and steps inside. Aurora walks in, "Wow!" Aurora walks to Shadow's golden bike. Shadow growls. Aurora steps back, "Shadow?" Shadow looks at her, "Don't touch." Aurora nods, "Okay." Aurora sits on Shadows blue couch, "Blue?" "The black one is in front of you."

"Oh I see!" Aurora giggles, "It blends in!" Aurora looks outside, "Oh no! It's too late to go home!" Shadow looks outside. Snow was falling fast now that the blizzard rolled in. Shadow sighs, "You can stay here for the night, Aurora." Aurora looks at Shadow, "Thank you." Aurora lays on the blue couch and falls asleep. Shadow goes into his bedroom.


	2. Conflict

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own any of the Sonic characters. They belong to SEGA. Aurora The Hedgehog belongs to**

 **E-vay.**

Shadow walks out into his living room to see Aurora sleeping on the black couch. 'I could've sworn she went to sleep on the blue couch last night.' Shadow shrugs and sits down at the end of the black couch, careful to not wake Aurora. Aurora yawns and sits up. "You're up early."

Aurora quickly looks at Shadow. She could tell where he was, but only because you could see his red stripes and his chest fur. "Yeah, I guess." Aurora stretches and leans back on the couch. "I like this couch a lot better than the blue one. Why do you have the blue one anyway? Isn't black and red your style?"

Shadow looks at her, "It is, but your father gave me that couch. For a birthday present." Shadow sighs, "At the time, I would've wanted something on the lines of a gun." Aurora looks at Shadow, "You don't know?" Shadow shakes his head, "No. I'm not going to kill anyone, plus I saved the world without guns, only me and allies. I've changed since then. Your father made sure of that," Shadow shudders, "or I'd have to marry Rouge." Aurora laughs, "Wow, really?"

Shadow nods, "Yeah. I don't like Rouge, so I took the change without hesitation." Aurora looks at him, "You don't?" Shadow shakes his head, "No! I don't want to be stuck with Rouge in that way for as long as she lives!" Aurora tilts her head a little, "What do you mean, as long as she lives?" "Well I'm immortal. You should've known that by now."

Aurora blushes, "Oh yeah, I forgot you were immortal." Shadow looks at her, "Your father likes to pick on me about it, but hey, at least I'll be there to save the world after he's gone. Maybe with allies." Aurora yelps, "Ouch!" Aurora grabs her back quills(wings) and whimpers, "Shadow, they hurt so much!"

"Chaos Control!" Time slows down as Shadow wraps Aurora's wings up. He holds her as Chaos Controls effects go away. Aurora yelps, "Shadow! How-" Shadow silences her, "Don't speak or move. This happens to female hedgehogs. Your wings get bigger, that's why I wrapped them to the normal wing size."

Shadow holds the wrapping in place as he feels her wings slowly enlarge. Aurora whimpers, but doesn't move. Surprise! Amy and Sonic stand at the window. Sonic sees them and was about to walk in when Amy points to Aurora's wings. "Look! Her wings are growing in hon. And she's not moving." Amy smiles! Sonic almost growls. "Don't. Let's get out of here."

Aurora whimpers again when her wings reach the wrapping. Shadow hold the wrapping so it doesn't expand against the force of her growing wings. Suddenly the pain subdues and Aurora relaxes. Aurora falls asleep on Shadow. When he was about to move her onto his couch, he thought against it because it could hurt her.

The next morning, Aurora's wings were still wrapped. They had gotten up and Shadow unwrapped her wings. "They don't look right. These aren't the real ones." Shadow touches one of her wings, "Do you feel this?" Aurora shakes her head, "No, why can't I?"

Shadow sighs, "Very few have to go through this, but these cover your actual wings. We have to get them off." Shadow puts his hand on her shoulder so that his arm was in front of her mouth. " I know you'll need something to bite on. I had to do the same thing, except only the fake wing part."

"No! I refuse to bite you!" "I never said you had to, I just said it's there if needed." Shadow grabs a small fold of skin that attached to the fake wing. "Brace yourself, this will hurt." Shadow pulled hard and fast and that corner unlatched. Aurora screamed out in pain. "Sweet Chaos, Shadow!"

Shadow repeated until the fake wing wasn't attached anymore. Aurora pants, "Shadow, I can't take much more of this." "I know, but if we wait until tomorrow, you will be stuck with the fake wing and the pain until you die." Shadow pulls on the second fake wing, and that's when Aurora couldn't stand it any longer.

She sank her fangs into Shadow's arm, but with Shadow's high immune system and fast healing, he healed around the fangs over and over again. When he was about to pull the last section off, he felt warmth trickle down his arm. Shadow gasps. He pulls the last section off and a loud crack is heard. Shadow yells. Aurora faints. As Shadow Moses consciousness, he says "Chaos Regeneration…."


	3. Danger with Aurora

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, they** **belong to SEGA. Aurora The Hedgehog** **belongs to E-vay.**

Shadow wakes up in a bed. He sits up quickly to see his arm wrapped up. He walks out of the room to see Tails sitting in the kitchen. "Morning Shadow, you feel better?" "Why am I here? Where is Aurora? What did you do to my arm?!" Tails looks at Shadow, "Whoa, slow down!"

"First off, Sonic wanted to see if you wanted to help him stop Eggman, and he saw you bleeding on the floor with Aurora's wings healing. Your hands were blood tainted, but they had a yellow light coming from them. What were you doing?"

Shadow sighs, "I used Chaos Regeneration before I lost consciousness. I hoped I had enough Chaos energy left to heal her. She lost a lot of blood while I was trying to remove the fake wings. If she died, Sonic and Amy would never forgive me. So I put her life before mine. Besides if I took another hedgehogs life, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"When did you gain the Chaos power?" Shadow shrugs, "I don't know, I just said it and hoped it was a Chaos power." "Okay, well Aurora is with Sonic and Amy, at their house. I don't know if she's awake yet." Shadow nods. "Oh and you do realize you can't move your arm right? You've somehow managed to break it."

Shadow runs to Sonic's place. He knocks on the door. "Yes-" Sonic opens the door, and what Sonic looks like is beyond Shadow's belief. "Sonic?! What the hell happened to you?!" Sonic sighs, "You caused this you know."

Shadow froze. 'Oh Sweet Chaos, what has Aurora done?!" Sonic was bruised all over, and suffered a black eye. He bled a bit, and was weak. Suddenly a dark figure breaks out of the house, destroying it completely. The figure flies up and laughs manically. "Aurora!"

Aurora's eyes were a white shade, her body black. Her quills drooped down as if something held them down. Shadow powered up and the 7 Chaos Emeralds surrounded him. "Shadow don't! It's what she wants you to do!" "Oh well Sonic!" Shadow transforms into Super Shadow. He then removed the wrapping around his arm. "Chaos Regeneration!"

"Ah Shadow. About time you showed up. I, Eclipse, will defeat you!" "No Aurora!" Eclipse laughs, "Aurora is no more pathetic hedgehog." Shadow gained a red aura. "Let her go Eclipse! Don't you see what you've done?! Not even I would go this far!" The entire area was in ruins, fire here and there.

"I do, and I enjoy it!" She laughs maniacally before unleashing an attack on Shadow. He barely dodges it as he throws a attack at her. "Chaos Spear!" Eclipse staggers back, giving Shadow time to launch more attacks. She stops them and fires them back. As Shadow gets hit, Eclipse pins him against a wall by his throat. She slams him into the ground by his throat.

Blood trickled out of his mouth as he struggles to remove her hand from his throat. Growing weaker, but seeing a option, but possibly having Sonic kill him for this, there was only one thing he could do. He grabs the back of her quills and forces her to kiss him. He channels all of his Super forms power into her causing Eclipse to vanish.

Aurora stands up and everyone surrounds her. "Oh Aurora, I'm so glad you're alright!" "Wait, what happened?" Aurora gets flashbacks of what happened. Aurora starts to cry a lot. Shadow slowly gets up, struggling to breathe. Tails hits him on the back, air rushing to his lungs. "Better?" "Yes." Shadow walks to Aurora, but Sonic blocks him.

 **What is going to happen between the rivals? A fight? Shadow just pushes him away, what?**


	4. Peace?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Sonic characters. They belong to SEGA. Aurora The Hedgehog belongs to E-vay.**

Aurora runs to Shadow and hugs him. "Shadow! Thank you for saving me! I'm so sorry for what I did to all of you, I didn't mean it!" Aurora sobs into Shadow's chest. Sonic steps forward thinking that Shadow would walk away like normal, but instead Shadow comforts her. "Don't cry Aurora." Shadow hugs her, a tear falling down his cheek. Sonic stops, seeing Shadow close his eyes. Sonic watches the scene unfold and seeing that one tear from Shadow proved Shadow cared for Aurora, about his daughter. "Mom, Dad." Sonic and Amy look at her, "Yeah?" Aurora looks at them, "I'm so sorry for what I did." Sonic shakes his head, "It wasn't you who did this. It isn't your fault." Aurora sobs, "But it is! I let her take over! This is all my fault!" Sonic puts his hand on her shoulder, "No it's not. I've had the same thing happen, but Dark Sonic is weaker than Eclipse. I don't know how though."

Aurora looks at Sonic. "Dad…." Aurora lets go of Shadow and hugs Sonic. "Let's get you home, Tiny." Sonic goes to runoff. "Aurora? You coming?" "I don't have enough energy left to run. You have to take Mom and come back for me." Shadow picks Aurora up. "Shadow!" "I got you Light." "Light?" Shadow nods, "You bring the light to all of us." Sonic picks Amy up and dashes away. Shadow catches up, "So where are you going to stay? Everything within 50 miles of your house is destroyed." "Uhhhh.. Ya know, I haven't really thought about that?" Shadow alters his course. "Come with me." Sonic follows Shadow until they reach a black house. Shadow sets Aurora down as he opens the door. "You all can stay here for awhile. It's my place." Sonic walks in and sees the blue couch, "Hey! You actually use the couch I gave you?" "Sometimes. There are spare rooms for you all. I would like to not be woken up by any chaos whatsoever. So don't be loud."

Sonic nods, "Okay Shads." Aurora stumbles and falls. As Sonic turns around to catch her, he sees Shadow holding her up, "Got to be faster Sonic." Sonic growls. "Dad stop that." Sonic nods and heads into one of the spare rooms. He lays on the bed. "You alright Aurora? Do you have enough energy to walk?" Aurora shakes her head, "No, I had spare Chaos energy, but Eclipse used it all." Shadow puts his hands on her shoulders and closes his eyes. Aurora feels a rush of energy through her body. She gasps. "Shadow! Don't give me all of your Chaos energy! I can't handle that much!" Shadow lets go of her clearly exhausted.

"I tried to give you a little, but you took most of my Chaos energy. I should've waited until later, most of it went to refuel Eclipse. I gave you some too. I'm going to lay down in my room now." Shadow gets to his door and falls. "Shadow! Shadow!" Aurora runs to him. She sees his eyes glazing over slowly. "Dad! Dad come here! It's Shadow!" Sonic is there in a flash. "What? What's wrong?" "I don't know, but his eyes are slowly gazing over! I think he needs more Chaos Energy!" "On it!" Sonic runs off and returns within 3 seconds. He puts the red Chaos Emerald in Shadows hand. "Come on! Use the extra Chaos energy!" Shadow's eyes revert back to normal. He blinks seeing Aurora and Sonic around him. "What happened? Why do I have a Chaos Emerald?" "Well, when you gave me most of your Chaos energy, you had little left, causing your body to start malfunctioning. Dad got you a Chaos Emerald to replenish your Chaos Energy." Shadow nods, "I see. Well for that, I am thankful." Shadow looks at Sonic. "Thank you, Sonic."

Sonic froze. _'Did Shadow just thank me?'_ "N-No problem." Shadow stands up, "Come with me Aurora, I would like to show you something." Aurora stands up, "I'd love to go!" "Hey Shadow." "Yeah Sonic?" "You'll want to keep that Chaos Emerald on you for awhile." Shadow nods, "Alright." Shadow picks Aurora up and dashes out. He gets to his usual spot, where he stargazes. He sets Aurora down, "You see that?" He points to a huge thing in the sky. "Yeah, what is that?" "It's the Space Colony ARK." "Space Colony ARK….Sounds familiar." "It's where I was created." "Oh." Shadow picks her up, "Chaos Control!" Shadow falls and Aurora lands on her feet. The Chaos Emerald falls several feet away. "Wow! Is this the ARK?" "Yes." Shadow says weakly. "Aurora…..Chaos…..Emerald…." Aurora turns around. "Huh? Oh!" She hands him the Chaos Emerald. He again feels the rush of energy through his body as he touches it. "Thanks." Aurora froze. _'This Shadow_ _really_ _freaks me out! I think the old Shadow needs to return, but still have memory of what has happened!'_ "Uhh…. Your welcome…" Shadow looks at her, "What's wrong?" "Nothing…" Aurora goes to walk off and Shadow steps in front of her. "I said, what's wrong?" _'I want this Shadow back!'_ Aurora sighs, "It's you….."

Shadow steps back, "Me?" "Yeah. It's only how you are now, being nice. I like nice people, but to change entirely?" Aurora turns around, "I can't deal with it. You don't have the same personality anymore either. It kills me to see you changed because of something like you having to marry Aunty Rouge. It's just not you, Shadow. You don't do things like that." Shadow remains silent. He grabs her, "Chaos Control….." He teleports her home before leaving. "Wait, Shadow!" Aurora groans, "Did I say too much on how I think?" Aurora shakes her head. She walks into the living room to find Sonic sitting on the couch. "Hi Dad….." Sonic looks up. "Hey Tiny!" He gets up and hugs her. "Wait, what's wrong? You aren't happy!" Aurora sighs, "I talked with Shadow when he wanted to show me the ARK and I had told him how I felt with his personality change when he asked me what was wrong. He didn't say anything after that except Chaos Control to teleport me here. He left me here and vanished. I think I may have said too much."

Sonic nods, "You just said what you thought, there's nothing wrong with that. I've done it plenty of times. Sure some got mad or reacted, but that didn't change what I though." Aurora hugs Sonic. "I'm glad you understand." Sonic chuckles. "I'm also not adjusting well to Shadows change. To be honest, I actually regret making the threat to him. I actually miss the old Faker." "Dad! It's Shadow!" Sonic laughs, "Yes I know, but we call each other Faker. You know, since we are recolors of the other." Aurora sits on the couch. "Where's Mom?" "I don't know." The door opens. "I'm home! Sonic-Aurora!" Amy hugs Aurora. "Oh I missed you!" "Mom! Can't breathe!" "Oh sorry." Amy lets go of Aurora. "I'm just so happy to see you!" "Same!" "And I had went to see you at Shadow's and saw what happened, you not moving…" Amy squeals. "It's so great!" "Ames, don't start. You know I'm not happy with the choice." "Choice? What choice?" Sonic turns away, mumbling. Amy sighs. "I can see where you come from Sonic, but that won't change it. The connection has to develop. We can't just tell them." Aurora froze. _'Them? As in me and Shadow? No must be something else.'_ Aurora shakes her head. "I'm going to bed." "Okay, have a nice sleep Tiny!" Amy turns around, "Good night Aurora." "Night, Mom and Dad." Aurora walks to her room. Amy and Sonic's talking dimming. She lays on her bed thinking about the day.

 _'Days on Mobius go too fast.'_ "They do, don't they?" Aurora quickly sits up. She looks to see Shadow sitting on her windowsill. "Shadow! How did you-" "Know? It's what you looked like, not any power. I've had those times too…." He twirls a rose in his hands. He hands it to her. "Here. Take it for showing me that you are a great person and that personality change isn't all that great. I'll still be nice to you though." Aurora takes the rose. "Why?" "Because you've become the light of my life, showing me the way to go." Aurora's cheeks turn a deep red. The tips of her ears turn red too. "T-Thanks Shadow. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Shadow thought, _'I just said the sweetest thing to her and no one else has? Oh, I'll get that Faker! But…...why? What's the point? Why be rivals with Sonic and not friends?...Oh yeah…...Chaos I've got some personality changes needed!'_ Aurora waves her hand in Shadow's face. "Hello? Anybody home?" Shadow blinks. "Sorry, I was thinking about what I said."

Aurora nods. Then she blushed deep red again, "Shadow!" He looks at her. "What?" _'He doesn't realize that me turning red is because of him! He thinks I'm mad!'_ "Calm down Aurora." Aurora laughs. "I am calm. I'm blushing because of what you said to me. It was so sweet!" _'Oh. That's why she's red. Really Shadow?!'_ Shadow looks away, realizing what she meant. His cheeks turn a light red. "Ummm…" _'Why do I feel this way right now? This feeling…...What is it? Confusion? Hope? No…..Is it love? Am I feeling love? To Aurora? I…...I love Aurora?! Oh Sweet Chaos. I have to leave before things get worse.'_ "Tiny! Come here!" Shadow jumps down. "Well-" _'Huh.'_ Aurora gets up and walks downstairs to sit on the couch. "Yeah Dad?" "I'm not in this, talk with your mother for details." "Oh…..okay. Mom, what's going on? And what is Dad not in?" Any sighs, "Oh Sonic doesn't like the fact that because you didn't move during both wing things, you and Shadow are soulmates."

 **DUN DUN DUN! Next chapter coming soon! Romance may be included! Don't know yet. Hope y'all enjoy!**


End file.
